Traditionally, financial service companies send paper communications, including, but not limited to, bank account statements, credit card statements, insurance policy information, mortgage account statements, and promotional materials to both new and existing customers via the mail. These communications come with such increasing frequency and are often so voluminous that the customer begins to feel overwhelmed with information as the communications continue to pile up. Some of these documents are necessary to send to customers in accord with applicable laws, such as insurance policies and changes in account terms. For the financial institution providing the communications, the costs of providing these communications has increased significantly due to the continually increasing postal rates
A more effective way to provide customers with their critical paper communication is to make these communications accessible via an electronic media. However, customers are often reticent to have significant information sent to via email or log on to a website to receive information. This is especially prevalent in older customers or those who shun computer interaction.